


No one can lose the faith in love

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Sei sempre troppo rilassato, Taiga”“Non sono io che sono troppo rilassato. Sei tu che ti crei troppi problemi”
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Tanaka Juri
Kudos: 1





	No one can lose the faith in love

Juri alzò lo sguardo dalle sue cose, salutando il coreografo con un cenno del capo.

Quella mattina si era stancato più del solito. Non che avessero lavorato di più, niente di eccessivo rispetto al normale.

Forse era colpa sua, e del fatto che ultimamente non riusciva mai a dormire molto la notte. Forse erano i troppi pensieri che gli passavano per la mente.

Sbuffò, finendo di raccogliere le sue cose e facendo come per andare nei camerini a cambiarsi, venendo subito fermato da due mani posate sui propri fianchi.

Trasalendo si voltò, trovandosi di fronte Taiga.

Il più grande gli sorrise, protendendosi verso di lui come per baciarlo.

“Finiscila” lo riprese stancamente Juri, guardandosi poi intorno con aria furtiva.

“Non ci stava guardando nessuno, sta tranquillo” gli disse l’altro, sbrigativo, rivolgendo poi un cenno di saluto a Hokuto e Jesse che stavano lasciando la stanza, facendoli rimanere da soli.

“Sei sempre troppo rilassato, Taiga” commentò Juri, sottraendosi alla sua presa e cercando di nuovo di uscire, questa volta trattenuto da un polso.

“Non sono io che sono troppo rilassato. Sei tu che ti crei troppi problemi” gli fece notare, alzando le spalle. “Non sono io ad essere terrorizzato dal fatto che gli altri ci possano vedere” continuò, alzando un sopracciglio e attirandolo nuovamente verso di sé, posando le labbra sulle sue. “Ora non c’è nessuno” mormorò quando si separarono.

Juri si morse un labbro, annuendo e lasciando scivolare le mani sulle braccia del più grande, accarezzandolo lentamente.

“Ti va di fare qualcosa stasera?” gli chiese, alzando un sopracciglio. “Possiamo uscire fuori a cena. E poi, dato che domattina non abbiamo da lavorare, pensavo che se ti andasse potresti fermarti a dormire. Basta che chiami mia madre e...”

Taiga lo interruppe con un gesto della mano, l’espressione improvvisamente accigliata.

“E dirle che porti un amico a casa?” concluse la frase al posto suo, ridacchiando sarcastico e scuotendo la testa. “No, grazie. Se è così che devono andare le cose allora preferisco saltare.”

Il più piccolo sospirò teatralmente, smettendo di accarezzarlo e guardandolo dritto negli occhi, con aria insofferente.

“Tai-chan, mi spieghi perché devi sempre rendere le cose più difficili di quanto non siano? Quando non possiamo vederci è perché non usciamo abbastanza insieme, quando possiamo ci sono gli altri, quando ti chiedo di fare qualcosa trovi sempre una scusa per non fartelo andare bene. Qual è il problema?” gli chiese, esasperato.

Taiga scrollò le spalle, andando verso uno dei tavoli addossati alla parete, sedendocisi sopra e lasciando dondolare le gambe con aria pensierosa.

“Non è questo il punto, Ju” mormorò, tutta l’allegria di poco prima improvvisamente svanita. “Il problema è che ogni volta che io e te siamo insieme mi sembra di dovermi nascondere. In pubblico, con gli altri ragazzi, con la tua famiglia. Io sono felice di stare con te Juri, e non capisco perché tu non ti senta allo stesso modo.”

L’altro si avvicinò lentamente, prendendogli una mano nella propria e intrecciando le loro dita, puntando lo sguardo su di esse anziché guardarlo negli occhi.

“Non è vero Taiga, io... io sono felice di stare con te, davvero. Solo non mi piace che gli altri lo sappiano, tutto qui. Finché è possibile, preferirei non dirlo e tenere la cosa per noi.”

Kyomoto non parve essere affatto convinto da quella sua argomentazione che tanto sapeva di scusa.

Gli mise una mano sulla mascella, costringendolo ad alzare il viso e a guardarlo.

“Bene. Se per te non è chissà quale problema allora...” si rimise in piedi, a pochi centimetri di distanza da lui, spingendo poi i fianchi in avanti fino a farli aderire al suo bacino. “Ho voglia, Ju” lo provocò, alzando un sopracciglio e sorridendo malizioso, iniziando a lasciar oscillare lievemente il corpo, quasi fosse per inerzia.

“Taiga...” sibilò Juri, cercando di farlo allontanare e fallendo miseramente nel proprio intento. “Ma ti sembra davvero il caso? Potrebbe vederci chiunque. Uno dei ragazzi potrebbe tornare perché ha dimenticato qualcosa, e se ci dovessero vedere finiremmo nei guai.”

Il più grande sorrise ancora, affatto colpito dalle sue parole, portando le mani all’altezza della sua vita e cominciando una lenta discesa verso il basso, in un movimento studiato, al quale era uso.

“No, non finiremmo nei guai. Se uno degli altri ci dovesse scoprire, verrebbero semplicemente a sapere che stiamo insieme, tutto qui. Se la cosa ti terrorizza così tanto allora possiamo andare. Se sei così tanto contrario a far sapere a qualcuno che io e te stiamo insieme” calcò bene le parole, lasciando bene intendere le implicazioni di quella frase “Allora mi fermo adesso, Juri. A te la scelta.”

Il più piccolo parve rifletterci per una frazione di secondo, prima di sospirare e protendersi verso di lui, posando le labbra sulle sue.

Taiga schiuse da subito le labbra, cercando la sua lingua, approfondendo il bacio, andando con le mani sotto la maglietta per un contatto diretto con la sua pelle nuda.

Per quanto reticente, vedeva le barriere che Juri si era auto-imposto abbattersi una ad una mentre si scioglieva sotto il suo tocco.

Taiga lo conosceva bene, e sapeva cosa fare per portarlo esattamente dove voleva lui, e in quel momento non gli importava nemmeno così tanto che lui non volesse esporsi così tanto da arrivare a fare sesso nella sala prove.

Non era il sesso il punto; il punto era portarlo ad ammettere quale fosse il suo problema, perché fosse così schivo sull’argomento.

Aveva paura di quella risposta, e di sentirsi dire che la loro storia non fosse importante abbastanza da volerla condividere.

Aveva paura, ma voleva saperlo.

Fece prese sui fianchi di Juri, costringendolo a voltarsi e mandandolo contro il tavolo, senza mai smettere di baciarlo.

Gli sfilò la maglietta, facendo subito altrettanto, tornando con la bocca su di lui questa volta alla ricerca della gola e delle clavicole, chinandosi e costringendolo ad inarcare i fianchi verso di lui mentre passava i pollici oltre l’elastico della tuta del più piccolo, sfiorando la pelle delicata dell’inguine, soffermandosi quel tanto che bastava per farlo essere impaziente prima di liberarlo anche dagli ultimi vestiti.

“Sbrigati, Taiga” mormorò, la voce segnata dall’eccitazione.

“Non lo dici perché non vedi l’ora, lo dici perché hai paura” commentò il più grande, alzando un sopracciglio e smettendo di torturargli il petto con la bocca, limitandosi a portare in avanti una mano e ad avvolgerla intorno al suo sesso, muovendola lentamente, apparentemente troppo per i gusti di Juri.

“Non è vero. Lo voglio... ti voglio, Taiga” continuò a parlare confusamente, mentre il suo bacino si offriva privo di ritegno al movimento della sua mano, cercando la maggiore frizione possibile contro di essa.

Kyomoto sogghignò leggermente, prima di abbassarsi sulle ginocchia e avvicinare la lingua alle proprie dita, passando la lingua sul suo sesso, risalendo lentamente e altrettanto piano avvolgendo la bocca intorno alla punta, succhiando piano, alzando gli occhi verso di lui e scoprendolo a guardarlo a sua volta.

Quando lo prese del tutto, avvolgendolo nel calore della propria bocca, Juri si portò una mano davanti alle labbra, soffocando un gemito acuto.

Sorridendo Taiga si risollevò, tirandogli il braccio e tenendogli poi le mani ferme contro il piano del tavolo.

“Non osare” gli disse, calmo. “Non osare trattenerti, Juri” ribadì, sorridendogli, prima di tornare a rivolgere le proprie attenzioni alla sua erezione.

Non appena fu certo del fatto che l’altro non avrebbe tentato ancora di portare una mano davanti alla bocca lo lasciò andare, sfiorandogli con le dita una coscia e procedendo verso l’interno, spingendolo a schiudere le gambe e procedendo fino alla sua apertura, stuzzicandola per qualche minuto prima di lasciarvi scivolare dentro un primo dito, sentendolo tendersi intorno ad esso e al contempo spingere più a fondo dentro la sua bocca.

Taiga continuò a prepararlo, distraendolo con la lingua su di lui, cercando di stroncare sul nascere qualsiasi forma di dolore o fastidio perché, per quanto non volesse andare più veloce del necessario, sentiva la propria erezione premere fastidiosamente, costretta dalla stoffa dei pantaloni, e aveva ora urgenza di essere dentro Juri, di sentirlo stringersi intorno a sé, di affondare in quel calore di cui le sue dita gli lasciavano solo saggiare l’impressione.

Si rialzò dal pavimento, guardando il fidanzato dritto negli occhi, accarezzandogli il viso e chinandosi per baciarlo, con una dolcezza fino a quel momento non ancora dimostrata.

“Sei pronto?” gli chiese.

Juri annuì, portando le gambe contro i suoi fianchi e dietro la sua schiena, stringendolo maggiormente contro di sé.

“Muoviti” mormorò, incitandolo ancora, e questa volta Taiga non fu in grado di negarglielo.

Abbassò tuta e biancheria quel tanto che bastava per liberare la propria erezione, portandosi contro di lui e iniziando velocemente a penetrarlo.

Il più piccolo gli affondò le unghie nella schiena, chinandosi in avanti e posandogli la fronte su di una spalla mentre l’altro rimaneva fermo il tempo necessario a farlo abituare, prima di sfilarsi da dentro di lui, riaffondando con un colpo secco, divertendosi a vederlo tentare inutilmente di trattenersi dal gridare.

“È inutile, Ju” lo prese in giro, ansimando lievemente, tenendo la bocca all’altezza del suo orecchio. “Gli altri se ne sono andati. Puoi gridare quanto vuoi.”

Juri lo prese in parola.

Si lasciò andare contro di lui, offrendosi alle sue spinte quasi brutali, reclinando la schiena all’indietro mentre stringeva con più forza il corpo di Taiga contro il proprio.

Il più grande teneva gli occhi bene aperti e fissi su di lui, affascinato nel vederlo godere sotto i suoi movimenti, portando una mano intorno alla sua erezione e prendendo a masturbarlo velocemente, concedendosi un mezzo sorriso nel vederlo mordersi un labbro e inarcare maggiormente la schiena, prossimo all’orgasmo.

Quando venne non fu in grado di trattenersi più di quanto già non stesse facendo: emise un grido strozzato, gemendo ripetutamente il suo nome, tendendosi ancora di più intorno al suo corpo.

Taiga gli accarezzò il viso, scendendo sul collo e su di una spalla, riprendendo poi a muoversi dentro di lui, in modo quasi furioso, fino a che non raggiunse a sua volta l’orgasmo, lasciandosi poi andare contro di lui, la bocca sul suo collo, le mani strette ai suoi fianchi, mentre le gambe del più piccolo erano ancora strette intorno a lui, come decise a non lasciarlo andare.

“Non è stato così male, vero?” furono le prime parole di Taiga, non appena ebbe ripreso fiato.

Si rimise dritto, sfilandosi lentamente dal corpo di Juri e sistemandosi i vestiti, aiutandolo a rimettersi in piedi a sua volta.

“Non ho mai detto che sarebbe stato male” ribatté Juri, recuperando la propria maglietta, senza guardarlo negli occhi.

“Ora mi vuoi spiegare qual è il tuo problema, finalmente?”

Juri si morse un labbro, dubbioso. Spostò il peso da un piede all’altro, per poi sospirare e finalmente alzare lo sguardo in sua direzione.

“Non ho nessun problema nello stare con te, Taiga, è questo che non capisci. È solo che... mi piace come stiamo adesso. Mi piace che siamo gli unici a sapere di noi, è rilassante. Quando sono troppe persone a saperlo poi si creano incomprensioni e problemi, e io non voglio sentirmi dire che può essere sbagliato stare con te, che non durerà o cose del genere. Perché io ho fatto la mia scelta, e con te sto bene. E non voglio che questo sia mai messo in dubbio.” concluse, sospirando alla fine come se si fosse tolto un macigno dallo stomaco.

Taiga lo fissò sorpreso, iniziando lentamente a sorridere.

“Quindi...” iniziò a dire, ma poi parve cambiare idea e scoppiò a ridere. “Sei un idiota, Juri! Chissà che cosa ero andato a pensare io!” disse, confusamente, mettendo in ordine i pensieri nella propria mente, dando un senso al comportamento del più piccolo negli ultimi mesi. “Vedi? Era proprio necessario che io ti molestassi nella sala prove per farmelo dire...”

“Piantala, Taiga.” lo riprese il più piccolo, con tono di avvertimento.

“Dove sarebbe potuto entrare chiunque...”

“Finiscila!”

“Pensa che divertente se ci avessero sorpresi a fare sesso qui! Come lo avremmo spiegato?” continuò a prenderlo in giro, non riuscendo a smettere di sorridergli.

Juri assottigliò le labbra, alzando gli occhi al cielo con aria esasperata.

“Vattene. Non voglio vederti mai più” sibilò, lanciandogli la sua borsa e irritandosi ancora di più quando lo vide continuare a sorridere di fronte alla sua affermazione.

“Passo a prenderti stasera alle otto?” chiese invece, come se non lo avesse affatto sentito.

Juri si morse la lingua, sforzandosi di mantenere il proprio tono il più rilassato possibile mentre gli rispondeva.

“Ok” bofonchiò alla fine, non potendo fare a meno di notare l’espressione vittoriosa sul volto del più grande.

Questi gli si avvicinò, scoccandogli un bacio sulle labbra e raggiungendo poi la porta.

“Ti amo, Ju!” gli disse, prima di uscire dalla stanza.

Juri rimase immobile per qualche secondo.

Era la prima volta che glielo diceva, e in qualche modo lo rassicurò il suono di quelle parole.

Sorrise.

Quello che provavano, decise, sarebbe comunque rimasto loro.

Non importava quante persone lo fossero venute a sapere, non avrebbe mai cambiato idea.

Lo amava.


End file.
